


Through the Shutter

by izza36



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izza36/pseuds/izza36
Summary: Tim Drake spends his nights following Batman and Robin as they fight crime on the Gotham streets. Until one night he gets too close. AU what if Batman and Robin noticed they had a stalker and took him under their wings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Tim held is camera close as he ran through the dirty Gotham alleyway. Just ahead he could see a dark figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The figure paused, framed perfectly against a full moon. In a swift, practiced movement Tim raised his camera and snatched a shot. 

Batman. Everyone in Gotham knew of the Batman, and Tim was no different. Later, when Robin appeared by Batman’s side, Tim was awed by the Boy Wonder’s incredible talent and courage. The awe had turned into dismay when Tim realized that he knew who was behind both of the masks: the famed Prince of Gotham himself, Bruce Wayne and his adopted son Richard Grayson. This knowledge, Tim knew, was incredibly dangerous. He kept the secret close to his heart. He told no one, wrote nothing down. Instead he watched through windows and news reports as the two heroes fought and grew with the city. When Robin became Nightwing and moved away, Tim knew. When another boy stood by Batman’s side, he knew. 

It was this boy who he now saw appear on the roof next to Batman. They seemed to be watching something right below them. Tim took another picture. He had been secretly following the vigilante for years. It was a hobby that, he had to admit as he stepped over a puddle of questionable liquid, had possibly become a touch unhealthy. He skirted to the shadows of the alley and listened. From what he could hear it sounded like Batman and Robin had come across a gang, most likely up to something no good. And close by too. Tim turned to leave. It was never good to be too close to a potential fight, especially in Gotham after dark, but he hesitated. Ever since receiving his camera, a belated 9th birthday present form his parents, he had been taking pictures of Batman. After months of stalking the streets he had yet to capture a good fight. Yes, it was dangerous, but Tim was good at staying out of sight, and this was too good of an opportunity to miss. Instead of going back down the street to where his bike was stashed, Tim crept closer to the ruckus at the other end of the alley.

Tim shrank down behind a pile of trash bags and pulled out his camera. From his spot he had a decent view of the melee but could not be easily seen. Tim watched, delighted as his heroes effectively took down the group. The fight moved around the corner and he strained to see where it had gone. He was so engrossed in the battle that he did not notice the footsteps approaching him from behind.

“What are you doing here kid?” Tim startled, realizing that he was surrounded by three rough looking men. One grabbed his arms and shoved him against the wall while the other took his camera. 

“Give that back!” he cried only to be shoved again.

“Looks expensive” a man said examining the camera. “See what else he has on him.”

Suddenly the man dropped to the ground. The other two quickly followed. In their place stood Batman and Robin.

“You ok kid?” Robin asked, kneeling beside Tim. Tim nodded, still slightly dazed from hitting the wall and seeing his heroes so close.

“Yeah” he managed. “I’m ok.” Robin handed him his camera. Thankfully it didn’t seem broken. A shadow fell and Tim looked up to see Batman looming over him.

“You were following us” Batman growled. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes sir” Tim whispered.

“Don’t.” Batman spun away, dragging the dropped thugs around the corner to deposit with the others. “Robin, see that he gets home”. Robin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I got it. Come on kid. Which way?” 

“It’s over there.” Tim gestured to the other end of the alley and they began to walk in that direction. “Thank you” he said after a moment.

“You’re welcome” Robin replied. “Where you really following us?” Tim nodded; eyes fixed straight ahead. “That was a pretty stupid thing to do.” Tim stayed silent. “But I do have to admit, that does take guts. Purposely wandering into a fight like that. Damn stupid of you, but brave. Seriously though, Batman’s right. It’s dangerous out there. Don’t do that again. We might not be around next time.” Tim didn’t say anything. The two boys stopped outside a rundown apartment building. “This one yours?” Robin asked.

“Yeah” Tim said.  
“Alright then. I’m gonna head back. See you around kid”. 

Tim allowed a slight smile as Robin pulled a grappling hook from his belt and flew up to the roof. He waited a moment to be sure Robin had gone away. He released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Robin was right, getting closer to a fight at night in Gotham City was a stupid thing to do. But he had gotten some good picture and he had gotten to talk to his heroes, even if it was after they’d had to save him. He was so stupid. Now they would know to look for him. He did find it curious that they didn’t seem to realize that he’d been following them on patrol regularly for months now. He shook his head. He would have to think about it later when he wasn’t so tired. Tim crossed over to the other side of the building where he had stashed his bicycle. He hopped on and peddled out of Gotham, back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jason laid on his bed, pointedly ignoring the freshly ironed suit Alfred had left out for him. Tonight, he was expected to put on an appearance at yet another pointless gala. At least this one was in his own home. Galas at the manor meant when he got fed with the entitled snobs of Gotham’s upper class and wanted to sneak away, he had somewhere to sneak off to. There was a knock at his door.

“Jason,” Bruce called “can I come in?”

“Yeah sure” Jason answered. Bruce opened the door.

“Hey there Jaylad” he said. “guests will be here in less than an hour. You need to get dressed.” Jason groaned but stood.

“These things are the worst Bruce.”

“The parties or the suits?”

“Both!”

Bruce smiled sympathetically. “Can’t say I disagree with you champ, but without events like these I wouldn’t be able to fund half of the charities that I do.”

“Yeah I know” Jason grumbled as he grabbed his suit and stepped into the bathroom. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it” he yelled through the door.

“You remember the drill?” Bruce asked.

“Smile for the camera, be polite to everyone’s face, don’t insult the guests where anyone can hear, if at all possible, avoid “accidently” stomping on anyone’s foot or spilling food all over their clothes.” 

“That’s my boy. And since we’re home, if you need to cool off just step away for a while.”

“I don’t need to be there for the whole night, do I?” Jason asked.

“No, that particular brand of torture has been reserved for me alone.” They both chuckled. “Just try to last a couple of hours.”

“I’m done” Jason announced, stepping out of the bathroom.

“Hold on, let me-” Bruce adjusted his son’s tie. “There. Ready?”

Jason grimaced. “Let’s get this over with.”

\-----

As usual, the gala was awful. Jason wasn’t sure which was worse part of these things, the initial 40 minutes or so of being stuck to Bruce’s side and being introduced to every prominent name in Gotham, or the rest of the evening when he was free to seek refuge in some corner and be bored. He chided himself for not thinking of sneaking a book into his suit jacket.   
Jason tried not to yawn as another couple joined the almost line that had formed around him and Bruce. As the couple came closer, he did a double take. They had a boy with them, young, probably around 8 years old, looking as proper as his parents. Something about the kid seemed very familiar. Jason studied the boy when realization dawned. That was the kid with the camera from the alley. Jason tugged Bruce’s arm. Bruce looked down at him and Jason nodded briefly to the boy, trying hard not to let his shock show. Anyone not used to reading Bruce’s face wouldn’t notice a difference but Jason saw a slight raise of the eyebrow that betrayed his surprise. Jason stuck by his father’s side as Bruce excused himself from his current conversation and made his to the boy. 

“Jack Drake” Bruce said, a mask of smile and charm coming effortlessly to him. “I haven’t seen you in ages, so glad you could make it.” The two men shook hands.

“You remember my wife Janet.” Jack said gesturing to the stern looking woman beside him.

“Of course. It’s a pleasure as always Janet.” Bruce turned to the boy standing just behind Jack. “And who is this?” he asked.

“Our son Timothy.” Jack maneuvered the boy in front of him. Jason examined him closely. It was the boy from the alley all right. There was no mistaking those bright blue eyes. 

“Timothy” Jack said sharply. “Say hello to Mr. Wayne.”

“Hello sir.” Tim said breathily. Jason thought he sounded nervous as hell. “thank you for inviting me here tonight.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tim, and call me Bruce.” Bruce said kindly. “How old are you?”

“I’m nine sir.” Tim said.

“So, you’ll be starting the fourth grade this year? Gotham academy?” Tim hesitated then nodded. “Then you go to the same school as my Jason.” Bruce patted Jason’s back. “A couple of grades behind but I’m sure you’ll run into each other sometime.”

Jason read between the lines. Bruce was asking him to keep an eye on the kid. No need to tell him twice. Jason was intrigued by this boy. Was he nervous because he wasn’t used to galas, or did he know something? If the kid knew, or suspected anything, he and Bruce could be in big trouble. 

“I’m sure he will.” Jack said laying his hands on Tim’s shoulders. “We’ll let you see to your other guests.” The Drake family disappeared into the crowd.   
Jason immediately rounded on Bruce. “Bruce, that was the kid from the alley. I’m sure of it.”

“I think you’re right. Try to keep an eye on him.”

“Right.” Jason agreed. The gala had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after greeting the Wayne’s, Tim slipped away from his parents. It wasn’t difficult. They were too busy networking to keep an eye on him. Tim’s mind was still reeling over what had just happened. He’d talked to Batman and Robin. Tim had been dragged to galas before but never one where the illustrious Bruce Wayne was in attendance, let alone one hosted by him. He had seemed... nice. Not just the kind of nice every adult faked at events like these, but he had a real interest that took Tim by surprise. Tim knew he was smart, and he could usually tell when people were lying. The man to his right was bragging about an investment he had made, but he was tense so maybe he didn’t think it was as wise as he claimed. The woman he was talking to was wearing a dress that was too tight and had a face stiff with Botox, clearly trying to appear younger than she really was. Lies and deception. It was a game everyone here knew how to play. But there was one thing Tim was sure of: Bruce hadn’t been lying when he had spoken to him.

Tim found himself leaning against a wall at the far end of the ballroom checking his watch, hoping it was later than he knew it was. He knew that it was an honor to be brought to a gathering like this, but why did they have to be so boring. 

“Hey kid.”

Tim felt something hit his shoulder. He turned. He hadn’t noticed he was standing near a hallway that must lead to the rest of the manor. And in the hallway was Jason Todd-Wayne. Tim bent to retrieve the object that had hit him. It was a small ball. 

“Toss it here.” Jason held up his hands and Tim tossed it back before joining him in the hallway. “Aren’t these things the worst?” Jason asked, tossing the ball up and down in one hand. 

“Yeah.” Tim laughed nervously. Why was Jason talking to him?

“It’s just so boring,” Jason continued. “and there’s never anyone my age here.” He tossed Tim the ball again. Tim caught it.

“Yeah, they are pretty boring.” Tim tried to think of something else to say. “So... you do this often?”

“Hide in a hallway you mean?” Jason laughed. “Only when I get fed up with all those people kissing up to Bruce and then talking shit about us as soon as our backs are turned.”   
Tim nodded. This he understood. Jason held up his hand and Tim tossed him back the ball.   
“I guess I should get used to it. That’s just the kind of crap you have to put up with in this crowd. No offense to you or anything.” Tim shrugged and caught the ball as Jason tossed it back to him. “You’re all right kid.” Jason said. “Throw it here.”

Tim complied but instead of catching it, Jason bounced it on his leg, off his arm, against the wall, showing off some of his natural talent. Tim was impressed. He couldn’t help but grin when Jason bounced it back to him and he managed to keep it from hitting the ground. Before long, both boys were running up and down the hallway, chasing after the ball. Tim laughed. This was fun. He never expected to have fun at a party like this. He ran back as Jason threw the ball up in the air. It flew over Tim’s head. Tim jumped sure he could catch it, only to collide right into one of the servers. Boy, man, and tray came crashing to the ground. 

Tim froze as the room around him fell silent. Jason came rushing towards him. Tim thought he could hear him apologizing through the rush of blood in his ears. Suddenly Bruce Wayne was kneeling next to him. “Are you alright Tim?” Tim managed to nod. Bruce helped him up.

“Timothy Jackson Drake.” Tim flinched at the sound of his mother’s voice. Her heels clicked on the tile as she marched up to him, Jack followed close behind. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“There’s no harm done Janet.” Bruce started when Jason interrupted.

“It was my fault.” Jason tried to say more but Janet wouldn’t hear it. 

“I must apologize for my son’s behavior. Clearly, this has all been too much and he’s simply overstimulated. We’ll be taking him home now.”

“There really is no need- “, Bruce tried to reason.

“Come along Timothy.” Janet placed her hand on Tim’s back and guided him to the door. Behind him he could hear his father thanking Bruce for his hospitality, ignoring Bruce’s insistence that it was a simple accident and not worth all this fuss. 

The short car ride back to Drake manor was spent in silence. Tim couldn’t bring himself to look at either of his parents. As soon as the door closed shut behind them Tim found himself pushed up against the wall. “What were you thinking?” Jack yelled. “Do you realize you embarrassed us in front of the most influential people in Gotham?”

“I’m sorry. It was an acce-“, Jack slapped him across the face. 

“Don’t you dare talk back to me. Your mother and I asked one simple thing of you, behave, and instead you humiliate us in front of our peers. Is that how you want people to think Drakes act? Running around like some wild thing with street rats?” Jack paused for breath and Janet spoke. 

“Clearly we overestimated your ability to hold yourself in public. Do we need to reconsider your enrollment at Gotham Academy?”

“No please. I want to-“, Jack slapped him again. 

“What did I say?” Tim was silent. Janet spoke again.

“You will go to your room and you will stay there until such a time that we allow you to leave.” 

Jack dragged Tim to the staircase and shoved him up. Tim stumbled on the first step then ran to his room as quickly as he could.

Tim jumped on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. His face ached from where his father had hit him. It wasn’t fair, it really was an accident. But it was an accident at Bruce Wayne’s house in front of all the people his parents needed to impress. He had one job, support his parents, and he’d failed miserably. He cried into his pillow. Vaguely he wondered as he drifted off to sleep how long he would be stuck in his room. Not too long he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t long at all as it turned out. Later the next morning there was a knock on Tim’s door. He opened it to reveal Mrs. Mac, the housekeeper. “Your mother is downstairs. She wants to speak to you.”

Tim walked carefully into the main room. His father was nowhere in sight. His mother looked preoccupied by something on her phone. He stood, waiting for her to finish whatever message she was drafting. After a minute she noticed him standing there. 

“Timothy. Your father and I are leaving. An opportunity came up in Egypt and we just can’t miss it. Mrs. Mac will be by once a week to clean and bring groceries. Remember, school starts in three days. You will attend every day without fail. I except you to continue to achieve exemplary scores. Keep yourself and the house tidy. And do try not to be a nuisance to anyone. We will be out of cell rang for most of the trip so if you need us you may contact our secretary. Is that clear.”

“Yes mom.” Tim said.

“Good. We should be back in three to four weeks.”

Tim stood, waiting for more instructions but the conversation was clearly over. Janet turned back to her phone and placed a call. She walked away, leaving Tim behind.

An hour later they were gone. Janet had noticed him lingering by the door and given him a strained smile and a goodbye, but Jack didn’t look at him once. Tim tried not to feel upset. He should have known this would happen. He messed up. He became a distraction to his parent’s work, so they needed to leave. They had a business to run, people who depended on them. They couldn’t be expected to do their work and raise a child at the same time, especially one as needy and distracting as him. Tim sighed. He messes up, they leave, they come back, he tries harder, he messes up, and they leave again. That was how it worked. No use complaining about it, not that he had anyone to complain to.

The one thing, he realized, was he now had time to go Bat Watching in Gotham. It didn’t matter what Batman said, Tim would do better and this time he wouldn’t be caught. Anyways, it wasn’t like he promised to stop in the first place. Tim smiled to himself. There may be an upside to being left behind after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim had gotten used to his daily routine. Get up, ride a bike to school (unless it’s raining then take a taxi), come home, do homework, get ready to Bat Watch, head to Gotham, make it home, and repeat. He didn’t Bat Watch every day, but it would be getting colder soon so he tried to go as often as he could. This plan was thrown off for a weekend when his parents came back in town, but they’d left almost immediately. He had no idea how long they were going to be gone.

Tim was having a bad day. He woke in a foul mood; his parents having left with barley a word the night before. Thankfully, the forecast was good, clear right into the night. Tim biked to school but when he arrived, he realized he’d left his homework on his desk. This was a first offense so he doubted he would get into much trouble, but it drew a cloud on his mind. He almost managed to get through the day without catching the attention of the older boys who liked to pick on him. Almost. A growing bruise on his back from being pushed against the corner of a locker and $10 lighter, Tim realized he’d left his phone home as well. That shouldn’t matter. Not unless it started raining and he had to call a taxi.

By the time school let out it was raining. Tim stood by his bike, trying to weigh the worth of finding someone willing to let him borrow a phone (unlikely) or if he should just suck it up and ride home in the rain. He’d just resigned himself to a cold, wet ride when he heard someone calling his name.

“Kid! Tim, Over here!” It was Jason, calling from a nice car by the curb. Jason hopped out of the car and jogged up to him. “Need a ride?”

Tim’s first instinct was to say no, but he was tired. His back was sore, and the rain was only getting heavier. Accepting help this one time couldn’t hurt.   
“Yes please.” He said.

“Come on.” Jason picked up Tim’s bike and loaded it into the trunk. Tim slipped into the back seat. Jason sat down next to him and gestured to the driver. “Alfred, this is Tim Drake. Tim, Alfred.” The driver turned in his seat and Tim saw a serious but kindly looking old man.

“Pleased to meet you sir.”

“And you Master Tim. And please, call me Alfred. Now where shall I be dropping you off today?”

“He can come home with us.” Jason said. Tim looked at Jason quizzically.

“It’s ok. you don’t have to do that.” He said, brow furrowed with confusion.

“No really,” Jason insisted. “You live at Drake Manor, that’s basically next door. I have a new game for my Xbox but it’s two players only and Dick won’t be by ‘til next week. Besides, Alfred just made cookies and his cookies are the best. So, you have to come. Unless you parents said you have to go straight home or something.”

“No,” Tim assured, somewhat uncertainly, “They’re not going to be back until super late tonight, but I don’t want to be a bother. You can just drop me off.”

“Nah, it’s no problem. We can get you home anytime you need. But if you don’t want to come over that’s fine, I guess.”

Tim wanted to come. Desperately. 

“Ok then, If you’re sure it’s not too much trouble.”  
\---------------

When they got to the manor Jason showed Tim to the kitchen where Alfred served them cookies and milk with a stiff reminder to complete any homework they had before play. Jason grumbled as he emptied his backpack. Tim retrieved his math homework without complaint. Jason glanced over to his work. 

“I thought you said you were in fourth?”

“What?” Tim asked, startled.

“At the gala that one time, you said you were in fourth grade, but you have Mrs. Wilde and she teaches sixth grade math.” Tim blushed.

“I’m actually in sixth. I skipped two grades when I transferred to Gotham academy this year.”

“Wow,” Jason sounded genuinely impressed. “Where were you before?”

“Um, boarding schools, summer camps, a bunch of places really. This is the first time I’ve been allowed to stay in Gotham.”

“That’s pretty cool man,” Jason said. “You must be a little genius or something.” Tim shrugged, the blush deepening.

“I guess.”

“Cool, does that mean you can help me with this?” Jason shoved his algebra homework over to Tim. “Cause, I’m a bit lost.” Tim laughed.

“Yeah, I can help you.”  
\-------

Alfred peered in from the doorway of Jason’s room where the boys were playing a video game. Both where laughing, enjoying each other’s company. Alfred smiled to himself. It had been too long since he’d seen Jason this happy, and Tim had relaxed quite a bit since arriving at the manor as well. That boy was unnaturally tense for one so young. He was glad Master Jason had decided to take him under his wing. Alfred cleared his throat and both boys turned. 

“Will Master Tim be joining us for dinner?” Jason turned to Tim hopefully, but the boy shook his head. 

“No, I shouldn’t. I think my parents will be home soon. Thank you.” Jason frowned.

“I thought you said your parents won’t be back until late tonight.”

“All depends on how late they’re working. I should probably head home now.” Tim stood. Alfred handed him his bag. “Thank you for having me sir.” Tim said.

“You are welcome here any time.” Alfred assured as he escorted the boy to the door. It was a shame the boy couldn’t stay for dinner. He was much too skinny.

“The rain’s stopped. I can just ride my bike home.” Tim looked strangely desperate. Alfred chose not to insist on driving him home. It was after all, right next door.

“Hey, wait a minute dude.” Jason ran up to Tim. “You have a phone, right?” Tim nodded. “Here’s my number. Send me a text if you need anything.” Jason shoved a small slip of paper in Tim’s hands. 

“Oh, Ok. Thank you for everything.” Tim gave them a small smile then hopped on his bike and pedaled off down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim managed to avoid Jason for the next three days. It was difficult because deep down, Tim knew that he didn’t want to avoid him at all. The afternoon he’d spent with Jason was the best time he’d had in ages. But he couldn’t risk becoming a nuisance or worse, have Jason connect him with the boy Robin had helped in the alley. If Jason told Bruce and Bruce told his parents... no. It was best to avoid Jason entirely. 

Tim guided his bike along the sidewalk through the crowd of parents and kids all trying to leave the school at once. Suddenly there was a voice by his side. “Hey Tim, let me help you with that.” To Tim’s surprise Jason picked up his bike and loaded it into the trunk of Alfred’s car, which he just noticed was parked beside him. “Come on, we’ll give you a ride home.”

“Jason! You don’t-“

“Dude, you’ve been AWAL all week. You never even sent me your phone number so we didn’t know if you made it home safe. Alfred was worried. Least you can do is let us give you a ride now.” 

Tim stared at him baffled as they both climbed into the back seat. Why would they care if he made it home safe? Why was he being offered a ride now?

“S-sorry?” he stuttered. “I’ll send you my number now.” Despite the voice in the back of his head saying he shouldn’t, Tim had saved Jason’s number in his phone.

“Great!” Jason said as his phone buzzed with a new text from Tim. “If you want you can come over and hang out for a while.”

Tim hesitated. He shouldn’t really but the other option was to go back to his house which was so big and so empty. If he was being honest with himself, he was lonely. Being the youngest in his class by a good two years and still finding the work simple was not the way to make friends. Most of his classmates avoided him. those that didn’t tended to be part of the group that liked to push him around. It also didn’t help that he had been drilled by his parents for his entire life that appearances mattered. He couldn’t make friends with just anyone, they had to have connections, help him cultivate power and influence if he ever wanted to succeed as heir to the Drake legacy. It wouldn’t do to appear weak by befriending someone of a lower status. Tim ideally wondered if Jason would fall into that category now that he’d been adopted by Bruce Wayne. And Jason was cool. Really cool, not just because he was Robin. And he seemed to actually like Tim. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to come over and hang out for a while.

“Sure,” he said before he could stop himself. “My parents are working late tonight anyway.”

“Then you are welcome to join us for dinner young sir.” Alfred said.

“I would like that very much,” Tim admitted. Thank you.”

That night after Alfred dropped him off home, Tim thought about the evening. It had been fun. Jason was awesome, Alfred was kind, and Bruce...

Tim wasn’t sure what to think of Bruce. When he’s agreed to stay for dinner he’d never imagined that he would be eating with Bruce Wayne. When they were home his parents where almost never around for dinner. And yet there was Bruce, sitting at the head of the table asking Tim about school, what he liked to do for fun, if he’d had a nice afternoon with Jason. When Tim had started saying yes sir, I had a very nice time, Bruce had said call me Bruce lad. And he’d invited him back again anytime. Tim didn’t think he was lying.

Tim’s phone buzzed with a text from Jason. Had a great time. See you tomorrow. Tim thought a second before texting back. Me too. See you then. Maybe he could have a friend. At least until his parents came home.


	7. Chapter 7

They quickly fell into a routine. Jason would find Tim after school and Tim would go home with him. Sometimes he stayed for dinner but mostly the boys worked on homework then played games together. Sometimes they would read books or play outside. Jason had a real passion for literature that often expressed itself in spirited recreations as he acted out a particularly exciting scene for Tim. Alfred had offered to drive him to school as well, but Tim refused. He didn’t want to impose more than he already was or have them realize that he was alone. If they knew they would want to help which meant he would be imposing even more, and he didn’t want that.

He met Jason by the eighth-grade hallway where Jason had most of his classes and they walked together to collect Tim’s bike. Jason was complaining about a class when he suddenly changed the subject.

“Oh, Tim, you got to see if you can stay for dinner tonight. Dick’s coming over.” Tim stopped.

“Dick Grayson?” he asked incredulously.

“Well yeah,” Jason laughed. “Who else?” 

Tim pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to a number labeled “mom”. Not long after he’d started regularly accepting Jason’s invitation it occurred to him that it would seem suspicious if he didn’t ask his parents’ permission for anything. He knew actually texting them wasn’t an option for a number of reasons. They didn’t like to be bothered and rarely answered for one, and he wasn’t entirely confidant that they would approve of Jason as a friend. It was easier if they didn’t know. So, using his credit card, which had a ridiculously high spend limit, he bought himself another phone. He programed it to automatically respond “Yes you may” or “No you may not” when sent certain keywords. He tended to keep it close, just so that if a more detailed response was needed, he could find a way to send it manually. He texted this phone now and received the automatic “Yes you may”.

“My mom says it’s ok.”

“Awesome dude! You’ll like Dick. He’s super weird but he’s pretty cool.”

Tim nodded lost in thought. He’d met Dick Grayson once before, and he’d never forgotten it. Conversation drifted to other matters and before he knew it, they were at the manor.

“Surprise!” Dick shouted as they walked through the door. “I managed to get off of work early.” 

Dick gave Alfred a hug, then Jason who squirmed, unsuccessfully attempting to escape his grip. He turned to Tim and held out his hand. 

“You must be Tim. Everyone’s told me all about you, I’m so glad I can finally meet you in person.” Tim shook his hand.

“It’s an honor really,” Tim gushed, “I’m a huge fan.” Dick looked confused. “Haley’s Circus” Tim explained. “I saw them, you, once. When I was really little. We took a picture. You did a quadruple backflip for me.” Dick’s eyes widened. 

“I remember you! He exclaimed. “You were so small. I can’t believe you remember. That’s incredible!” His exuberance faded slightly. “Then you must have seen my parents-“

“Yeah,” Tim nodded. “I did.” 

To Tim’s surprise, Dick knelt down and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened at first, but soon relaxed. It felt nice.

“I don’t suppose you still have that picture?” Dick asked after releasing Tim from the hug.

“I do actually.” Tim said. “If you’d like, I could make you a copy.” Dick smiled.

“I would like that very much. Now,” he said standing up. “Last time I was here I was promised a Super Smash Bros tournament that we didn’t get to. I’m sure a three-way contest will be even better than a two way.” Tim grinned while Jason groaned. 

“It’s smash brothers not bros, doofus.” Jason insisted.

“Then why spell it bros?” Dick countered smugly.

“Because as anyone with half a brain cell knows, its abbreviated and shouldn’t need explaining.” Jason poked Tim’s arm. “Timbo, back me up here.” Both turned to look at him. Tim shrugged.   
“The abbreviation actually stands for brothers, but the meaning is the same either way, so I don’t think it really matters.”

“Thanks for the backup.” Jason grumbled and the three of them raced for the TV.   
\-------

Dinner that evening was wonderful. Having Dick around put everyone in a better mood. He was funny and charming, always sure to include Tim in his jokes just as much as Jason. Tim wished he had a brother like that. Tim laughed at something Dick just said and made eye contact with Jason. At that moment a stab of jealously shot through him. Jason had an older brother to joke with, a father who was there and listened, and a practically grandfather who cared. What did Tim have? An empty house and distant parents who were impossible to please. 

Tim felt guilty as soon as the thought crossed his mind. His parents worked hard to provide for him and all the people under them. They did so much for the community, with the jobs Drake industries provided and the charities they supported, it was only right that they have high expectations of him since it would all be his responsibility one day. They needed to travel for their work, they couldn’t get anything done at home, not while they had to care for him. And he really was lucky that he still had both of his parents. That was more than Jason had. No, he was grateful. He had a house, he had parents, and he had a friend. Three if he counted Alfred and Dick. Maybe even four. 

Tim glanced over to where Bruce sat. True to his word, Bruce had been nothing but kind and welcoming to him so far. Tim had seen him be stern with Jason but never cruel. He clearly cared about his family and it seemed, about Tim too.

“I talked to my parents.” Tim said, filling a pause that had come in the conversation. “They said it’s ok for me to come over and stay for dinner every day since they have to stay at the office late pretty much all the time. As long as it’s ok with you.” He looked at Bruce nervously, trying to gauge how he felt about Tim’s interpretation of Bruce’s invitation to “come any time”. To his relief, Bruce smiled. 

“I’m glad to hear that Tim. We’ve all enjoyed your company, Jason especially.”

“I enjoy being here too.” Tim said. And that was the truth.   
\-------

Bruce, Dick, and Jason watched from the window as Alfred drove Tim home. “What do you think?” Bruce asked.

“Hard to believe” Dick said.

“He hasn’t mentioned anything about Batman and Robin to Jason.”

“Do you think he knows?”

“I’m not sure but it’s certainly possible.”

“well, either way he seems like a nice kid.” Bruce grunted.

“Nice won’t keep him from getting killed if he keeps following us out there.”

“Is he?” Dick asked.

“We haven’t seen him on patrol but if a nine-year-old can traipse around Gotham for months without being noticed by us, or his parents, being caught once won’t be enough to get him to stop forever.”

“hmm, what do you think Jay?” Jason grunted and shrugged sullenly.

“I’m going down to the cave to get ready for patrol.” Bruce announced turning from the window. “Will you be joining us?” he asked Dick.

“Wouldn’t miss it” Dick replied with a grin.

After Bruce left Dick knelt by Jason. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“When did I say something was wrong?” Jason demanded, suddenly defensive. 

“Is it about Tim?” 

Jason sighed. “I guess.” 

Dick waited. Seeing that Dick wasn’t going to let this go Jason continued. 

“It’s just, I sought Tim out ‘cause Bruce asked me to, cause we wanted to know what he knew and if he was working for somebody and all that. But we still don’t actually know. And the weird thing is, I like having him over. He’s super smart and fun, knows all sorts of crazy stuff. Hanging out with him feels, I don’t know, normal. I mean, sometimes I wish he knew I was Robin so I could show him the cave and tell him about all the stuff we do but then I’m glad he doesn’t cause it’s nice just being a regular kid for once. It kinda feels like I’m lying to him, cause I’m only his friend ‘cause Bruce told me to. I hate that.” 

Dick thought for a moment.

“Well Little Wing, seems to me like it doesn’t matter how you two became friends. You’re friends now. You need someone close to your age to hang out with and having someone not really connected to the nightlife has its difficulties, but like you said it’s normal. I didn’t really have that when was your age, I’m glad you’ve got it now. It’s good for you. And something tells me that Tim needed a friend too.” 

Jason was quiet.

“I guess you’re right.” He said

“Of course I’m right. I’m your big brother, that’s my job.” Dick laughed.

“Big pain’s more like it, Dickhead.” Dick nimbly dodged a punch.

“Ahh Little Wing, the time has come for me to challenge you to a race to the cave. The winner shall be crowned with laurels while the loser-“, he stopped when Jason raced past “Hey, I didn’t say go!” Dick chased his brother down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim sighed as he checked his clock again. 15 minutes left of class. This was the day. He was finally going to stand up for himself and all the other kids the gang of bullies liked to pick on. Last week they had cornered him in the alcove with the extra lockers. It was positioned that if you stood in a certain corner, you could not be seen from the hallway. The leader of the gang, a burly 8th grader named Michael Shapre, had promised certain bodily harm if Tim didn’t help him with a coming paper. And by help he really meant write it for him. Today, he was supposed to hand over the assignment and they would part ways until the next time Tim’s services were required. Tim was fed up with being pushed around. He was tired of not standing up for himself. Robin would. Robin defended those weaker than himself. Jason would have ended this long ago. Tim could do this.

The bell finally rang, and everyone rushed down the hall. Tim took his time making his way toward the locker alcove where he knew the boys were waiting. As he walked, he rehearsed the plan in his head. It wasn’t ideal, but if he was lucky it could work. 

As promised, all three boys were waiting for him. The moment he stepped into view Tim was pushed up against a locker. 

“Do you have it?” Michael asked. Tim looked him in the eye.

“No. but I do have certain information that will go to the principal if you don’t leave me and everyone else you push around alone” he said firmly. The boys all laughed. 

“Smart guy, are you?” Michael asked, scornfully.

“Yeah actually.” Tim said, slightly surprised by his own boldness. By now he was running on adrenaline and could not stop. He stepped forward, pointing at the two goons. “You two have been harassing a girl. She’s too afraid to say anything but I have evidence.” He turned to Michael. “You cheated your way into the gifted program so you could keep playing soccer. If your grades slip your parents will pull you from the team. I found the email your dad sent to the couch. I also have all the answer keys for the exams you downloaded to your computer. Leave me alone. Leave that girl alone or I’ll tell everyone.”

The boys all looked stunned. Tim held their gaze, daring to hope they would comply to his demands. His heart sank as Michael laughed. “There’s no way. Besides, we made a deal. You bring me what I need, or you get a fist to the face. I don’t see a paper or anything else that proves what you’re saying so...” 

Before Tim could process what was happening, he felt a sharp pain in his face. His head slammed back into the locker and he crumpled onto the ground. His vision went fuzzy. He braced himself for another hit but instead he heard a yell and the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He looked up and there, in the entrance of the alcove, was Jason. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Jason shouted placing himself between Tim and the other boys. The boys backed off nervously. Jason, as a former street kid, had earned a reputation as a fierce brawler and Tim didn’t doubt he could beat all three of them blindfolded and handcuffed if he had mind to. Michael tried to say something, but Jason didn’t let him finish. “You get out of here before I start swinging. And don’t you dare touch him again.” Terrified, the boys ran off.

Jason knelt beside him. “Aww geez Timmy, wait here.” He rushed off again and came back a minute later with a bunch of paper towels. Tim realized that his nose was bleeding. He took a paper towel while Jason checked for other injuries. “Looks like you have a lump on your head, can you stand?” Tim nodded, which hurt more than he expected, and Jason helped him up. “Let’s get you to Alfred. He’ll fix you up no problem. Now, are you going to tell me what happened or am I gonna have to beat it out of them.” Tim’s eyes widened and he snapped out of his daze. 

“No, don’t do that!” he pleaded. “It was a mistake that’s all. I messed up.” Tim scowled, losing himself once more in thought.

“Well?” Jason asked, thoroughly exasperated. Tim sighed.

“They’ve been picking on kids, harassing girls, and using people to write papers for them and cheat on tests. The big one, Michael, tried to use me. I guess he thought that he could scare me since I’m smaller than everyone else. I decided to blackmail them. I have pictures, emails, a bunch of stuff. I was going to send it to the principal if they didn’t leave me and everyone else alone.”

“Where is it?” Jason asked.

“Huh?”

“The pictures! Don’t tell me you decided to blackmail someone without some sorta evidence to shove in their face.” 

“The printer wouldn’t work this morning.” Tim muttered, scowling to himself.

“Damnit Tim!” Jason shouted. “You don’t go to blackmail someone without evidence and you definitely don’t walk into a place where you’re gonna get hit unless you know you can hit back harder.”

“They were going to come after me either way. I didn’t have much of a choice.” Tim tried to defend himself.

“You could have come to me! What would have happened if I hadn’t shown up? God, do you even know how to fight?”

Tim shook his head. “I tried to sign up for a martial arts class once, but my parents forgot to fill out the forms.” Jason huffed in frustration.

“You keep doing stupid shit like this I’m gonna have to teach you how to fight.” He looked down at Tim who was staring firmly at the floor. “Well, it could have been worse. You should’ve seen some of the stupid shit I’ve gotten into fights over. Nothing as impressive as what you tried to do.” Tim refused to meet his eye and Jason sighed. “Come on, let’s go home.”

The two boys walked out to the car. Jason pushed Tim into the back seat and announced, “Timmy got into a fight today. It didn’t go as planned but it was for a good cause.” Tim blinked at Jason, confused. Was that pride he heard in his voice?

“I see. I would hate to hear that anyone under my care has been fighting needlessly. Any injuries to report?” Alfred said evenly.

“Just a bloody nose,” Tim muttered. “and a bump on my head.”

“I will get an ice pack for you when we arrive at the manor and you can borrow one of Master Jason’s shirts.” Alfred said.

“Oh” Tim said, suddenly realizing how much blood had leaked onto his shirt. “Thank you.”

“And once Alfred gets you fixed up; we can work on that blackmail of yours.” Jason seemed rather chipper considering how he’d seemed ready to punch a wall only a few minutes earlier.

“Blackmail?” Tim saw Alfred raised an eyebrow in the rearview mirror. 

“Yeah,” Jason said. “To avenge Timmy and protect those who can’t protect themselves. Anyway, it was Tim’s idea to begin with. I just want to make sure he can pull it off without being punched in the face again.” Tim blushed.

“It’s not my fault the printer broke.” He insisted.

“We’ll use Bruce’s.” Jason said. “Don’t worry dude, I’ll look after you.” Tim smiled. 

“Thanks Jason.”

Later, Tim and Jason compiled enough evidence to get all three of the boys suspended, if not expelled, and anonymously sent it to every administrator of rank at Gotham Academy. At one point, Bruce had come over to see what they were doing. Tim had tensed, expecting a harsh reprimand for any number of offenses, but Bruce had simply read over his shoulder and grunted approvingly. He’d also assured Tim that if those boys, or anyone else, ever bothered him again, Tim could talk to him and the situation would be taken care of. Tim had accepted Bruce’s word numbly, not really believing but seeing no lie in his eyes. He simply did not understand why Bruce would want to get involved. If it were Jason maybe, Bruce was Batman and Jason was his son. Tim was nobody. He was supposed to be able to do this on his own; he had all the resources he needed to look out for himself and others. How had he failed so miserably? 

Except he hadn’t failed because he had Jason and Alfred. And Bruce. 

Tim decided to think more about it later when he wasn’t so tired. It was getting late and he was ready to go to bed. He bid Jason and Bruce goodnight and Alfred drove him home. As they pulled into the driveway Tim realized that the lights were on and he saw shadows moving against the windows. His parents were home.


End file.
